


At Least There's Colin Firth

by notacute



Category: Being Human
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notacute/pseuds/notacute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Series 2, George is reminded of happier times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least There's Colin Firth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roblingt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roblingt/gifts).



There's coffee on the counter.

And not in the coffee tin or in perfectly organized mugs like when Annie's decided that there are too many clean ones and that she needs to put the kettle on and remedy the situation, but actually _on_ the counter. It's a mess of instant coffee grounds that spill onto the floor and crunch under George's feet as he enters the kitchen.

He should be used to all of this by now-- to cleaning up after Mitchell and doing the washing up when either of his two roommates are too distracted to do it themselves-- but he still can't help feeling the least bit annoyed that it's always _him_ who gets stuck with the messes like this. With Nina living with them now, he'd hoped that it wouldn't be the case anymore, but obviously, he's been mistaken.

George sighs as he grabs a broom and begins to sweep up the mess, and for what must be the hundredth time that day, can't help but feel unusually happy that the full moon's so far off. He'd probably be even more annoyed than he is if it were close by.

By the time he's swept the worst bits of it up and has started in on the grounds that are actually on the table, Nina walks in, frowning.

"You do know that it works better if you actually get the coffee _into_ the mug," Nina jokes, moving to the fridge to look for something to eat.

"You might want to tell that to Mitchell next time you see him," George replies, sweeping more coffee into the bin and thinking of just how best to express to Mitchell that wasting coffee probably isn't the best thing to do when they're all just barely making it financially, "I think he's had a row with the coffee tin or something."

"Either that, or he just wants to make sure you're not bored," Nina replies, and it's mostly a joke.

"He could just buy a book," George says, and very nearly rolls his eyes, but then he's suddenly reminded of something: a moment just about a year ago, just after Annie had become a poltergeist, "You know, this reminds me of when Annie--"

He stops, remembering. He'd actually forgotten again. It's wrong, her not being there, and while George sometimes doesn't think he's taken it all as badly as Mitchell has, it still hurts, remembering when he saw her pulled through the door, screaming his name.

It's not the first time. Sometimes, when Mitchell leaves a mug of tea on the coffee table, or the kettle goes off because someone else has heated water, he immediately thinks Annie's responsible. Or whenever _Pride and Prejudice_ is on television, because she'd made him sit and watch it against his will once when he was near a change. Despite all they'd been through, he'd never quite been able to convince her that turning into a werewolf was completely unlike a woman having her menses.

* * *

"You want to tear someone's head off, you crave certain types of food, and... well, I suppose it's _sort_ of like bloating," Annie had said, the DVD settled in her hands. She kept glancing down at it dreamily at odd times, and George had been convinced that she was imagining what it'd be like to marry Colin Firth.

"That's--- that's not it at all!" George had said, voice raising a few octaves with frustration and annoyance, and Mitchell had tried to stifle his laughter with the back of his hand. "It's-- this is something _primal_ , Annie. Something horrible and wrong and... and... I'm not changing into a werewolf because my eggs have gone unfertilized!"

"Might want to have a word with Nina about that," Mitchell had said, and it wasn't a moment before the two of them had been laughing at his expense, George frowning deeply as he tried to keep himself from imagining what it'd be like to have a flat all to himself.

"Oh, George," Annie had said, concern in her voice and all over her face, "I do hope the two of you are being careful. I mean, what if..." she'd lowered her voice just a touch, "What if your condition's contagious?"

"I don't think that's how it works," George had responded.

"Nina's not suddenly going to end up with a litter of puppies," Mitchell had laughed, and Annie had joined in again until George left the room and had to be coaxed back in with the promise of beers.

But despite the ribbing, Annie had somehow convinced the two of them to watch the entire film, George glaring at the screen as he shared a packet of crisps with Mitchell. Midway through, the vampire had decided that he'd rather chuck them at the screen during the bits that annoyed him, laughing almost raucously at the blatant pandering that was Colin Firth in a wet shirt. The crisps had still been there on the floor when George came home from the isolation room, just as he'd suspected they'd be.

* * *

  
"We'll get her back," Nina says, because George's distress is all over his face, muscles in his jaw clenching as he tries to push the memory away. Nina sets one hand on his shoulder, a reassuring touch.

George sighs again and sets his hand atop hers.

"You know, Annie told me something once," he says, remembering the morning after the _Pride and Prejudice_ change, when Annie had found him grumbling about the crisps on the floor and about Mitchell.

"She said, 'Even after seeing it, I don't think I'll even understand what it's like. But at least there's Colin Firth.' And then she handed me a mug of tea and set about doing the washing up. Sorry... it's-- it's just a stupid little thing."

George doesn't know why that moment sticks out in his memory the way it does, but it brings a smile to his face, just as it did that morning. The sheer ridiculousness of it was so very _Annie_ that he couldn't help but laugh, even as he found stray crisps actually in the couch cushions.

"You're right," George says, "We'll get her back."


End file.
